


I’ll love you till the end

by SleepyDF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Hurt, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDF/pseuds/SleepyDF
Summary: Pearl loves with all of her heart and so does Sheena.





	I’ll love you till the end

Pearl held the frail hand in hers. Her fingers gently tracing the blue veins that ran under the parchment thin skin. The soft noise of the slight breaths stirred the air in the quiet room. It wouldn’t be long now and despite everything Pearl knew she wasn’t ready.

A soft mummer of her name, brought Pearl’s attention to the time worn face that muzzily peered at her.

“I’m here.” She replied reaching out to gently stroke the silver hairs from the wrinkled forehead.

“I was dreaming about the strawberry fields.” Sheena said her voice barely audible. 

Pearl felt the tears welling in her eyes. “You always did like it there.”

Sheena raised her trembling hand to brush at Pearl’s tears. “Don’t cry my Pearl”

“It’s hard not to. I know we talked about this, but…” She faltered not able to go on.

“I know.” Sheena grasped Pearl’s hand and held it. “I’m just tired. Could you show me the fields again?”

Pearl projected a hologram of the strawberry fields from her gem. She sat there the beautiful view projected, but unseen as the tears flowed and the hand in hers became limp and cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this gave some feels. I know it did me.  
> As always I'm a Bio major not a English major. Comments and feedback welcome.  
> Oh and in my world Sheena counts as major character.


End file.
